


Assassin's Homecoming

by RosesWillAlwaysBloom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Domestic Avengers, F/F, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Stubborn Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesWillAlwaysBloom/pseuds/RosesWillAlwaysBloom
Summary: Requested: AnonymousRequest: May I request Natasha X Fem!Reader, reader is Natasha’s wife which no one knows except Fury. She is an agent like Nat and has been on a long term mission and decided to surprise her when she returns. Cap thought she was a threat and decided to attack Reader but gets his butt kicked. Nat shows up and tackles Reader in a hug and kisses which shocks everyone, then explains what’s going on. (I hope this is okay, I know it’s pretty long).
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148





	Assassin's Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> nastoyashchaya lyubov - True love

You were so excited, you were practically bouncing in place. Today was the day you got to return home. After two long years of being undercover in an off branch of Hydra in Egypt, you had finally gotten the evidence needed to bring them down. Two long years of sneaking letters and video calls to the love of your life. Two long years of not being able to kiss them or being able to hold them in your arms.

But that was all in the past now, you were on a jet to New York. Planning on surprising your wife who didn’t know that you were coming home today. 

“You excited, huh?” You turned and smiled at Director Fury. He had come with your retrieval team to speed up the debriefing process so that you could get to your wife faster. He was the only one that knew about you and Natasha. 

You and Natasha had met soon after she left the red room, before she joined the Avengers. You were the only one who knew Nat’s full history and who didn't judge her for it., because like her, you had a lot of red in your ledger. Being an assassin for hire will do that to a person. When she got recruited, she told Fury about you, her then girlfriend. He recruited you soon after, making you a top-level shield agent. A few years later, you tied the knot, still keeping your relationship a secret. With her being an Avenger and you being a skilled undercover assassin, it was better to stay out of the limelight.

“I’m super excited. She’s going to be so surprised!”

Fury indulged in a rare smile. Love like yours and Natasha’s were scarce in the field. But you somehow managed to make it work. 

Finally you could see the tell tale rise of the Avengers tower in the distance. You were in New York at last. 

Fury helped you out of the jet as it landed, before gesturing to the hangar doors, “I’ll warn you now, no one knows you're married to Nat...In fact, they don’t know who you are, period. So be careful while trying to surprise Natasha.”

You smiled back at Fury, the one eyed man had become more than a mentor, he had become both yours and Nat’s father figure. You made a show of cracking your knuckles, still dressed in your Hydra uniform, you knew you made an intimidating figure. Your [h/c] hair wrapped up tight on top of your head. “I think I can handle earth’s mightiest heroes. After all,” you opened the door and shouted back to Fury as the jets started up again, “I handle the Black Widow just fine.”

Fury laughed and let out a wave before shutting the jet door, it flying off to HQ. You let a ghost smile across your face as you entered the tower. It was your first time in the Avengers tower without being in complete undercover mode. 

You were still smiling as you wound your way through the hallways that you had studied via blueprints, tapping the stun gun on your thigh and whistling a song. You knew that at this time of day, Natasha was sparring in the gym with either the team or by herself. 

“Don’t take another step.” The cold, masculine tone made you stop in your tracks. You turned around and came face to face with one very angry Captain America. He was dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top, cluing you in that he had just come back from his daily jog. He had a gun in his hand, his shield nowhere in sight.

Smiling, you looked the super soldier up and down, cocking an eyebrow you crossed your arms across your chest, “Is that how you greet all your visitors Steven? It’s not very nice.” You teased.

He tensed up before barking at you, “How did a Hydra agent infiltrate the tower? Where are your comrades? If you help me, I’ll let you live.”

It was then you realized, besides not ever meeting you, why he was acting like this. You were still in your Hydra combat suit! You laughed, the sound puzzling Steve who cocked his gun and steadied it on your face.

“Calm down Captain. I’m not Hydra. I’m..” Before you could tell him that you were Natasha’s wife, he fired.

Expecting his reaction, and being highly skilled in all forms of martial arts thanks to your assassin training, you dodged the bullet. Smiling at Steve, “Is that all you got Serum boy?”

You felt the familiar thrill of a fight fill you as the blue eyes across the hallway hardened. Steve tossed the gun behind him before steading himself. You couldn’t help but admire his muscles, even though they wouldn’t help him in the fight.

A feral snarl ripped out of your throat as he jumped towards you. You dropped down to the ground, kicking your legs up and out you managed to hit his thigh, making him miss his mark and go flying over your head. 

Twisting quickly, staying low, you tracked him as he pushed himself up, grimacing.

You smiled and asked the super soldier, “Having fun yet?”

That seemed to egg him on, and he swung a right hook towards your face before using his left leg to kick your stomach. You kept the smile on your face as you dodged his fist, grabbed his ankle and pulled your body up so that your thighs were wrapped around his neck. Keeping his arms trapped to his side by your hands, you used gravity and the force of your body to bring him to the ground.

You growled low in your throat as the man beneath you tried to break free, but no one had ever managed it before, you doubted a super soldier could. Finally his struggles died down. Keeping him trapped, but lessening your hold on his neck you pulled your head up so that you could see his face, “Are you done fighting me, Steven? Or are you ready for round two?”

“[Y/n]!?” The unmistakable voice of your wife had you grinning from ear to ear as you let go of the Captain, jumping away from him and into the arms of Natasha. She was dressed in her black stealth suit, obviously having been told about a breach in security and raced to find Steve.

Who was currently rubbing his neck and staring incredulously at the red room assassin who was squealing like a schoolgirl, hugging a Hydra agent.

“What are you doing back? I thought you were still undercover?” Her voice breathless as she took in your face.

“I was, but I got the evidence and brought them down. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well you did, but I think you surprised Steve more.”

“Well, he had it coming, I missed you Natalia.”

You stared into the bright green eyes of your wife, missing the way they sparkled. You ran your hands up into her red curls as you brought her head down to yours. Kissing her as if she held the last breath of oxygen. Her velvet lips centering you in the reality that you were, in fact, home at last.

“Umm...what’s going on?” The new voice interrupted your impromptu reunion. You and Nat broke apart, all smiles, before turning to face your audience. Now, next to Steve, stood Iron Man, and Hawkeye.

Natasha wound her hand in yours, smiling down at you before facing her team, “This might take a while, why don’t we all go sit in the common room?” 

Tony slowly stepped out of his suit, keeping it aimed at you, “Nat, she is a Hydra agent. How about you explain now.”

Natasha sighed, but the smile never left her face. You giggled and kissed her cheek, loving the confusion and shock on everyone’s faces. 

“This is my wife, [Y/n].”

Clint let his arrow drop as his mouth did the same. He held a hand out “Wait. You’re married? Why didn’t you tell me! You’re the only one I told about Laura!”

At this point you stepped forward, ignoring the way Tony and Steve tensed, “Sorry Clint, I was the one who told her not to tell anyone. Before joining Shield I was a very sought after assassin, I’ve got my share of enemies. Also, I’ve been undercover the past two years at an off branch Hydra organization in Egypt and if my cover got blown I would’ve been killed. It was safer if no one knew.”

Tony relaxed slightly as you talked, Steve still glaring in distrust at you, but you figured that had more to do with the fact that he had been taken down by a woman. 

Natasha spoke up again in the silence, “We met back before I joined the Avengers. She was an Assassin for hire. Fury recruited her after me to become an undercover agent. We got married..what’s it been, three, four years?” She turned to you, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

You gave her lips a quick peck, “It's been four years of marriage, two of which we haven't been able to share together.”

Tony laughed, “And you are still together? Wow, I don’t have that kind of patience.”

Natasha smirked, “Of course you don’t Tony. But I love [Y/n]. I have for a long time. And now that her mission is over, we are going to be spending a long time in my rooms. So if you’ll excuse us.”

As you walked past the heroes, Steve finally spoke up, yelling at your retreating figures, “How did you know Natasha’s signature move?”

You threw a look over your shoulder, as Nat laughed next to you, “Who do you think taught her that move Captain?”

Natasha and you would laugh about Steve Roger’s incredulous look for the next few days as you stayed in your rooms, enjoying the fact that you were together at last. 

That night, stroking the red hair of your wife, you stared down at her sleeping face and thanked the heavens that you had found your nastoyashchaya lyubov in one Natalia Romanov.


End file.
